Team Rwby Vs Deadpool
Description Team rwby vs The merc with the mouth Who will win and who will die (or get knocked out if your deadpool) Intro Wiz: in the world of hero's There are those who are righteous and Sweet. Boomstick: Like Team Rwby from Rwby. Wiz: and thoes who only do good when ever it suit's them. Boomstick: like Deadpool. Wiz: i'm wiz and He's boomstick And where here to see who would win. ' Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE.' Wiz: how ever due to Deadpool's frankly BROKEN healing factor and the fact he's banned from death we're introducing a new and Well suprising rule. Boomstick: if Team RWBY can Knock out deadpool or damage him so much that it will take awhile to heal they can win. Team Rwby Ruby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP7mVihaW_M Weiss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lU9YFgsQ-gU Blake: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIFsnk_jCTY Yang: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XoOt-5pW_Q = Deadpool https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBcehv2Xh8o Wiz: In Terms of Mercenaries fictional or otherwise there are few deadlier than the merc with the mouth. ' ' Boomstick: We went over a lot of his history in the Deadpool vs deathstroke Video But let’s go over it again Real quick in case you forgot or you just didn’t watch it. And we will go over even more things that we missed or didn’t mention. Wiz: Wade Winston Wilson Was a mercenary Who was Diagnosed with cancer And that made him. he was Offered a cure But was given over to the weapon X program Boomstick: They injected Deadpool With wolverine’s healing factor. Making him stronger faster and more durable than normal human being’s He then fought his way out of weapon x Taking up his name DEADPOOL. Wiz: *wait’s* Huh looks like he isn’t gonna show up this time. ' '''Boomstick: Odd but anyway’s Just to name a few of his Strength feats. He’s beaten the crap out of Wolverine BEFORE Wolverine got his adamantium skeleton On at least 2 separate occasions'. ' Wiz: But what makes it, even more insane is that one of those fight’s Deadpool was actively TRYING TO LOSE and he still won. ' Boomstick: Deadpool Also Went toe to toe with Wolverine post-adamantium bone dip and due to his trickery and unpredictability tied with him. ' ' Wiz: Deadpool has also busted through solid walls Sent people flying on multiple occasions. And he Crumbled 234.57 Cubic inches of concrete with half of cable’s face. ' '''Boomstick: In order to do that you would need the force of over 800 Kilojoules Or for comparison Deadpool kicking you would be like a Sedan hitting you at 89 Miles per hour. ' ' ' Wiz: Deadpool is so strong he can Bench Over 800 pounds while working out. He’s beat a Scroll to death and then crushed its head under his foot with the mildest form of effort. He’s also beaten Tigershark Who was armed at the time while Deadpool was Barehanded. ' ' Boomstick: Deadpool’s Punches and kicks Create mini shock wave’s. And he even sent Moon Knight Flying through A concrete wall. ' Wiz: it’s estimated that he sent him through over 700 pounds of solid concrete in order to do that Deadpool would need a force of 2 Kilograms of TNT '''Boomstick: Now let’s talk about speed and agility. ' Wiz: at first one would think Deadpool wouldn’t be very Fast But he is actually Super human He was able to out pace An entire group of weapon x agent’s one of which was basically a human pterodactyl and well Pterodactyl's Move at speeds of 67 miles per hour He was able to Keep up with and stow away on a Plane just as it was taking off meaning he was moving at speeds of at least 150 miles per hour. The fastest recorded speed is 27.8 miles per hour Meaning even one of deadpool’s Slower feat’s Is faster than the fastest human recorded. '''Boomstick: He’s able to dodge attacks from the hulk and Juggernaut. Dodge bullet’s RPG’S Explosion’s and laser’s. Wiz: he once was able to fill a dialog box while a roundhouse kick was heading towards him and still DODGE the attack. He’s fast enough that normal human being’s can not register his movement's. He dodged a sniper bullet and leaped several stories to the top of the Building to confront the sniper before the bullet even hit where he was. ' ' Boomstick: he also SOMEHOW dodged a 3-ton teddy bear That was a few feet away from him i bet your saying What makes this so impressive. the impressive part is HE DODGE IT WHILE ALL HIS LIMBS WERE BROKEN. Wiz: he has reacted to his gunfire Bouncing off a dude’s head, Out paced a gas explosion, Flipped a quarter so fast he Pierced Santa’s Skull like a bullet. Boomstick: he has reacted and blocked bullseye’s Bullet timing weapon’s at Point blank range, and he’s dodged A hail of machine gun fire while shrunk down to the size of an ant And dodging Cyclop’s eye blast’s at point blank range. Wiz: Deadpool is a Master in stealth despite his Huge mouth He has Stolen the chest plate of the iron patriot and Ninjaed around Dare devil’s hearing. Boomstick: You know Daredevil the person whose hearing is So super human it’s echolocation, Can hear heart beat’s from several City blocks away, and Count the raindrops on the roof Per SECOND. Wiz: but he Could not hear the Merc coming up right behind him. Now deadpool has crazy regeneration as you know but what can he take without needing to regenerate. Boomstick: well He has Insanely superhuman durability that most people would not expect. He’s Withstood Grenades, Explosions, Falling several stories, 2 cars slamming into him at top speed, Him going inside a car and then it falling onto the ground and EXPLODING, He also had a Zombie T-Rex step on him and had a satellite fall on him and BLOW UP. He was still completely fine afterwards. ' ' Wiz: Deadpool Also has Tons of equipment which he store’s in a shack that he can teleport to himself at any given time. Boomstick: he has various different equipment he can teleport to him self at any given time using this method including guns of all shapes and sizes, Swords, knives, Twin sai, Predator stylized wrist blades, Various different explosives, bombs, Grenades (smoke, Flashbangs and regular variant’s being what he uses the most) , and enough TNT and C4 to nuke a small village, Neural disrupter net’s, Wires, Grappling hook guns, a james bond stylized time bomb with an tnt output of 172 tons of tnt, X-ray and Night Vision goggle’s, Sniping scopes and Sniper rifles, His own motorcycle, Sonic bomb’s, Bolas, Shuriken, Exploding shurikens, Escrima sticks, a Bow staff, Chainsaws, Various different poisons, Scienide, sleeping Gas grenades, tranquilizers, Rocket launchers, bazookas, Rail guns, Shield level energy cannons, Guns with high powered force concussive energy blasts, And Bug spray. Wiz: But let’s talk about Deadpool’s most used weapon’s His katana’s. there names are bea and arthur after the Famous actress from the Golden girls And they are Despite what people may think the most dangerous Weapon in Deadpool’s arsonal. ' ' Boomstick: Yes they are You see he focuses and Energy Field from his suit through the Weapons in order to Increase their durability and cutting power. With the force field they have been able to match black knight’s sword the Ebony blade and have even drawn blood from Some character’s deadpool normally wouldn’t be able to cut. ' ' Wiz: Now let’s talk about deadpool’s healing factor for a bit shall we. Boomstick: His healing factor is one of the best known yet oddly enough weaker forms in comic books it can take a minimum of 20 minutes to regrow his entire body. Wiz: And it’s Painful for him the entire time he does this. That is why he prefers to Grab his Limbs and reattach them later instead of just regrowing them this is according to him Why he carries so many pouches. Boomstick: Also according to Mistress death his Regeneration is directly linked to his Subconscious So if he doesn’t want to regenerate a limb or something he doesn’t. Wiz: Deadpool’s mouth is possibly one of his greatest weapon along with his katana’s Trickery and Intelligence. Deadpool IQ is 140, he uses his intelligence to trick people like DareDevil. Boomstick: also it’s due to Deadpool’s Insanity that he can stand the pain he is in whenever he regenerates His Limbs fingers or the like. Wiz: it’s because of this that Deadpool can Remain 100% focused on combate …. or as focused as a person like Deadpool can be. Boomstick: he also has Powerful resistance To Mind Fuckery. He’s also develop resistance against powerful soul fuckery And resisted being taken over by the carnage symbiote. Wiz: deadpool does have weaknesses Like he usually lets his Immortal body, Take up damage he is very impulsive, He has a no killing rule when it comes to Bystander’s, and as we mentioned before regenerating his full body is very painful and takes a while. Boomstick: But despite all this You should never underestimate the merc with the mouth. Deadpool: “Whatever you say ponytail who am i to say no to a little murder STRIKE A POSE.” FIGHT Part 1: A fatal meeting Deadpool was tired of this ‘oh just go on a job they said we’ll be fine they said’. Deadpool though as he walked up To the place that Cinder was holding his family and friend’s. “Alright i showed up NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AND THEN GIVE MY BACK MY FAMILY AND FRIEND’S” Deadpool all but screamed. These mother fucker’s had not only kidnaped his family and friend’s but also implanted nanomachines in his bloodstream that would freeze him up if he didn’t do what they said. Of course Deadpool could cut them out and bleed himself dry but if he did that they would know and kill his family. “Simple we want you to kill these 4 girls if you do your friend’s and family will be released without a single Hair on her precious head hurt.” Cinder had spoken in a calm and collected voice even though she knew that the merc in front of her could easily kill all of them if he got the chance. Cinder gave Deadpool the picture of team RWBY his target’s. Deadpool didn’t want to kill them but for his family he would “Ok you got yourself a deal And if i find out that you double crossed me on the deal nothing on this Earth, Heaven, or Hell could save you from what i will do to you” Deadpool calmly stated as if it was a fact. “They will be in this town In a couple hour’s however it will also take you a couple hours to get there so you won’t have time to prepare the town with trap’s or anything the most you could do is get into a sniping location.” Deadpool looked at cinder “Ok Lead the way” he said with a cold voice. *Several hours later* “yes i can't believe we're on our Second mission as a team with No teacher Watching us.” Ruby had shouted Excitedly. Yang just smiled at Ruby It was afternoon Blake was reading a book and Weiss was Talking about the culture. Suddenly Everybody was on guard a sniper bullet hit just to the left of Yang’s Head Hitting a building behind her “What this was just suppose to be a Scouting job” Weiss shriek while they ran for cover as fast as they could. “Did anybody see where the bullet came from” Yang spoke sounding freaked out. “i think i saw the telltale signs of a sniper’s nest at the tower just ahead of us.” blake said “oh right you should know” Weiss said More rude then she wanted it. Blake ignored it since she knew Weiss wasn’t trying to be mean especially in the situation they were in now. “ok so here’s the plan” Ruby spoke out as they listened intently. *with Deadpool* “ugh I can’t believe I missed I’m normally a sharp shot with this thing” Deadpool said wracking his brain to figure out why he missed. Suddenly he saw something move It was one of the girl’s he was suppose to kill. She had black hair and a bow on her head She had pale skin and amber eye’s. Deadpool focused there sniper rifle on them. But ….. couldn’t bring themselves to shoot at first until they remembered their family was at stake and then they fired. The girl was thrown back but disappeared in shadow. “what” Deadpool Said shocked Before he felt a tap on his left shoulder and looked behind him he saw the girl he missed before with her Right arm cocked back. “FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK” deadpool screamed as he was sent flying. “We huntresses in training will take you down” Ruby said coming out of her hiding place. “you're gonna go to jail for a long time for trying to hurt the friend’s of the heiress to the schnee dust company.” Weiss said as well coming out of her hiding place “I’ll make you pay For almost messing up my hair” yang who had just cough up said. “Mercenary's like you don’t have to tread this path give up and do your time” blake said jumping down from her hiding place. FIGHT! “Ok no more mr nice deadpool” Deadpool said with a voice filled with killer intent https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmOZL_0rj70 Yang ran up to Punch Deadpool again as Deadpool teleported his katana’s to him He slashed at Yang who jumped back and backflipped behind Ruby as Ruby Fired a shot towards Deadpool. Deadpool Disappeared in a flash of orange “where did he go?” Weiss asked confused “I don’t kn-” Yang was about to finish before Deadpool Roundhouse kicked her from above. A mini-shockwave came from Deadpool’s kick as he sent yang flying threw a building he teleported to pistoles from his belt and fired at Ruby who dodged them or deflected them with Crescent rose. “don’t forget about me.” Weiss yelled as She used her Myrtenaster to Stab at Deadpool who jumped but but was caught off guard by a fire dust shot that came of it hitting him right in the chest and sending him flying in the same direction Yang was sent flying in. He hit a wall with a thud “ugh i’m gonna Feel that in the morning” Deadpool Said as he got up. “thank gosh I’m one of my fireproof suits” Deadpool said brushing the dust off his chest. “Hey forget about me!” Yang yelled as she she slammed her fist into the side of deadpool’s face sending him flying AGAIN with a concussive shotgun shell. Deadpool Was sent flying and disappeared in yet another flash of orange light. Yang had ran back to Team RWBY “where is he?” Blake questioned “Welp i sent him flying that way.” Yang said as she pointed to where Deadpool was sent flying by her. then they heard a *CLICK* from behind them “Teleportation is awesome isn’t it” Deadpool Said before he opened fire Team RWBY with his trusty machine gun’s Blake and Yang ran Towards one building While Weiss and Ruby ran for another All of the team either deflecting bullets and Dodging them. *CLICK CLICK CLICK* Deadpool had heard from his Machine gun’s But he just teleported 2 More machine guns in so he could keep up the preasser. ‘I don’t get it why am I such a worse shot than usual if I had been in top form i could have hit these girl’s a dozen times and that blond wouldn’t have caught me off guard.’ *CLICK CLICK CLICK* he had heard yet again but this time he didn’t teleport in new machine gun’s this time he teleported in his pistoles again and reloaded them. “Well then I guess it’s time to play hide and seek.” deadpool said Running towards The building Blake and Yang Had ran to. “come out come out wherever you are” Deadpool had hollered out When suddenly his Blake cut into his Left arm “FUCK” deadpool shouted. As he dropped his pistol Yang came out of the shadow’s and hit Deadpool in the face again Unloading a concussive round Right Through a wall. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXDuGBHz1bk Deadpool got up his arm healed from the wound Blake left him. He looked up at Blake and Yang “You know it’s very hard for me to do this but let’s say personal reasons are forcing me to” Deadpool said as he Fired his pistols at Yang and blake. “11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, AND 1” Deadpool shouted out as he fired. It didn’t take the girl’s long to figure out he was counting his Bullet’s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNtcP6EXm3s&list=PLnfxpdX5St3LIHLPCTzAnojw3rOUipyLU Deadpool teleport the pistols back to his hideout and then Took out his katana’s again “alright Girls Let’s Go” Deadpool Said. Deadpool rushed forward and blake did the same Taking off the Blade like sheath of gambol shroud Blake used the Katana part to strike at Deadpool while using the Blade sheath To defend from his swipes. Yang had a different plan and hung back until she saw an opening in Deadpool’s defencess. It Wasn’t long before blake had realized the man she was fighting was a skilled fighter. Deadpool Swung at Blake as hard as he could She blocked barely But was sent flying back due to the force. ‘NOW’ Yang though as she rushed forward And Struck Deadpool in the Chest and grabbed him before he was sent flying “Let’s fight one on one” Yang said as she threw deadpool Onto the ceiling so hard he Flew onto another floor of the building. Part 2: A Burning Fight Part 3: Shadow vs Ninja Part 4: Have an ICE night Part 5: A rose Bloom's K.O. Conclusion Trivia after month's of Writer's block and uncreativity This is DBfan and critic's Newist fight Category:Dbfan and critic Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles